1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pet toys, and more specifically to a helix-shaped dog chew that also functions as a hygienic dental aid for pet dogs.
2. Description of the Related Art
An entire industry has developed to provide a bevy of toys for our beloved pets. The chew toy for dogs (or other pet carnivores) is among the many toys available in the marketplace. Most chew toys resemble a bone in appearance and are fabricated of resilient material. These bone-shaped toys are usually designed to merely provide a diversion for the pet. Other related art chew toys function to provide masticatory exercise for the pet, but fail to provide structure that would promote tooth scaling and tartar removal. Thus, a helix-shaped dog chew solving the aforementioned problems is desired.